Gas turbine engines for use in aircraft typically comprise a variable geometry mechanism (VGM), such as inlet guide vanes (IGVs), whose variable positioning may be controlled according to a schedule to optimize compressor efficiency and minimize engine fuel burn. Known control systems typically provide a common schedule amongst all engines, regardless of engine position or behaviour. This however limits engine operability and performance.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for variable geometry mechanism control.